


My heart belongs to you

by socopotactico



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A little angst, Back at it again with the crackships, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Most CDR queens are mentioned, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Rita always tried to hide her feelings for Lemon, but when Lemon starts to get those same feelings, will they get the courage to admit it to one another?
Relationships: Lemon/Rita Baga, Lemon/Rita Baga (Canada’s Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	My heart belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the CDR world tour. So let’s all pretend that COVID-19 never happened.

Lemon had a wide smile on her face as she packed her bags. She had narrowed down her outfit choices to fit in two tiny suitcases and managed with some help from her mom to get them in the small trunk of the taxi. She was barely an hour away from her destination, but she knew very well this would be the longest ride of her life, as she was waiting to start the official Canada’s Drag Race world tour.

For months she’s been dreading this day. Being away from her family and friends seemed fine when she got to drag race, and yet every day she’d catch herself staring at the pictures she’d brought with her, remembering how lonely she felt. This time around, she hoped that being with her co-stars would be more enjoyable and they’d manage to get through this tour without murdering one another. At the end of the day, they were drag queens travelling together on a small bus; she could smell the fights coming from miles away.

At least it was in the budget to let the queens stay in hotels instead of sleeping on the bus. Otherwise, Lemon would have been pissed; her back can’t handle sleeping on anything but a soft mattress. This also turned out great because she wouldn’t have to spend so much time with the other girls. It’s not that she had anything against her castmates, she got along well with most of them. There’s just one girl she couldn’t seem to connect with the same way she had with the rest of the cast.

Lemon didn’t have anything against Rita, she always thought the older girl was so talented and seemed to be as sweet as can be but every time Lemon tried to talk to her, complimented her, tried her best to be liked by the other queen, all Rita would ever do is walk away or direct the conversation to somebody else. Eventually, Lemon got the message and stopped trying to please her so much. All she wanted during this tour was to stay away from her as much as possible to not make things awkward.

~~~~

As she got out of the cab, the first person Rita spotted was Tynomi. She looked around in hopes that she really was the second queen to arrive and sighed in relief as she couldn’t seem to spot Lemon. It was  7 AM , she didn’t have the energy to deal with her. There’s nothing wrong with Lemon, far from that. If anything she’s too good. She’s the prettiest, kindest and most attractive of the cast, according to Rita. She was quite intimidated by the young and talented queen. Rita could only hope it didn’t come off as rude when she avoided Lemon. She just didn’t know the words to say to her. She felt different around her, and she couldn’t understand those feelings.

It didn’t take long before Lemon made her entrance in the empty parking lot where they waited for the crew to pick them up. Lemon got out of her cab, wearing her favourite yellow jacket. Priyanka helped her lift her bags and drop them on the ground next to her. The early morning sun reflected on her platinum blonde hair, and Rita caught herself staring. She couldn’t quite tell whether she wanted to be her, or just wanted her.

~~~~

“What do you mean we have to share rooms?” Lemon got up from her seat. She never signed up for this, it wasn’t in the contract! Now what? She was going to have absolutely no privacy whatsoever.

“We don’t have the budget to get each of you a room, so you will all be sharing with one other queen.” The production team informed them.

“It’s fine, Lem. We can share if you want.” Priyanka told her friend.

“I don’t think this is how it’s going to work.” Lemon pointed out as they started to pair up the queens. The assigned pairings were such a bad idea, but what could they do about it? Apparently, it made it easier to book the rooms. All Lemon could do was cross her fingers and hoped that whoever paired them up consider friendships to make their final decision.

At first, it seemed pretty fair. Tynomi and Starzy were the first to be handed they room key, followed by Ilona and Scarlett. When it came down to the third pairing, Lemon got up from her seat as they called out her name.

“Lemon you will be paired with Rita in room 319.”

She rolled her eyes. Out of everyone it had to be her. Out of the eleven queens they had to choose from, they paired her up with the one person she’d rather sleep on the bus than share a room with.

Rita’s heart dropped when she got assigned a roommate. She already felt uncomfortable being near Lemon, let alone be sharing a hotel room with her. There was no way she could just avoid Lemon now that she was going to be sleeping a few meters from her. Thinking about it, it might be a great way for Rita to find the courage to talk to her for once.

~~~~

It was already pretty late when they finally got to the hotel. They spent the whole day travelling from Toronto to New York and by the time they reached the hotel, some queens were already getting ready to sleep.

When they first got into the room, Rita insisted on taking her shower first, in hopes to avoid small talk as much as possible. During that time, Lemon went through her own bag, looking for something to sleep in. With all the drag clothes she had packed, she didn’t have any more room for pyjamas, so she’d have to sleep in her everyday clothes.

When Rita was done with the bathroom, Lemon quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and the only shirt she had brought beside the one she travelled with. So not only did she have to share a room with Rita, but she also had to sleep with one of her most uncomfortable shirts; the same one she wore for her confessionals during the show.

It was hard for Rita to hold back a laugh when the younger queen got ready to sleep wearing mismatched clothes. 

Lemon jumped on her bed which was already filled with piles of clothes and snacks that she would rather push to the side than neatly put back in her suitcase. They stayed there for only two nights and she had already made herself at home in the room.

On the other hand, Rita’s bed was cleared up, all of her clothes were packed in her suitcase and she had taken out only a few things that she knew she’d need during those two nights. Seeing Lemon’s clumsiness was pretty funny to her, and she thought it was actually pretty cute to see her trying to move around in her bed without throwing her stuff on the ground.

Lemon did her best to avoid talking to her roommate and it seemed like Rita had been doing the same thing, but she couldn’t help but glance at her from time to time, just to know what she’s been up to.

“Rita?” Lemon looked up to her and nicely said “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lemon.” She replied giving her a soft smile. Such a simple interaction made her stomach flip upside down. There’s this thing about Lemon that she can’t seem to dust off. The way she looked in her lemon prints shirt and her messy hair was enough to give her something to dream about.

~~~~

The next day was their first show of the tour. It was like a dream, each queen had wanted to experience this for so long and it was better than they’d have ever imagined. Lemon swore that when the crowd cheered on her, she’d never felt more loved in her life. It’s a feeling she wouldn’t trade for anything and she was quite looking forward to getting back on stage.

After the show, a bunch of girls went out for drinks and Lemon insisted on taking Priyanka and Tynomi to this bar she’d been performing at in New York. When Lemon got back to the hotel, it wasn’t hard to tell she'd been drinking a lot.

She stumbled on a costume she had left on the floor, which woke Rita up immediately. It was the middle of the night, the lights were off, but by the way Lemon giggled as she tried to get back on her feet, Rita figured out she must have been really drunk.

Lemon made her way to the light switch and the brightness was almost blinding to the other girl who had been sleeping seconds ago.

“Had fun tonight?” Rita asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Lemon nodded as she took off her shirt. She was too drunk to care, it didn’t mean anything.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Rita asked.

“Why you don’t want to talk to me?” Lemon cut her off as she put on the same shirt she had worn the night before.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t know how to.”

Lemon looked at her with wide eyes. “I want to be your friend but I feel like you hate me. “She whined.

“I don’t hate you, Lemon.” Rita sighed. “Can this wait until the morning?”

“Just tell me one thing.” Lemon locked eyes with her. “Promise me tomorrow you will talk to me.”

“Yeah, sure,” she replied. It’s not like Lemon would remember any of this the next morning. Somehow drunk Lemon was pretty cute, in all of her messiness.

~~~~ 

Morning came around pretty quickly, and when the sun came shining through the curtains, Lemon wished that she wouldn’t have gone out at all the night before. She didn’t remember what time she got back to the hotel but it’s obvious that she would have needed much more sleep.

Luckily, she managed to get some rest during their short bus ride, but with all the noise, it was pretty hard to fall asleep, so she’d have to wait until after their show.

It’s quite a miracle that she got through the night without passing out. She felt her head getting lighter and her feet heavier, but over the years she’d become quite good at hiding a bad hangover. The weight of her lashes gave her a hard time keeping her eyes open as she kept looking at the clock, hoping time would go by faster.

When the bus finally dropped them off at the hotel, Lemon took a shower and it wasn’t long until she was in bed.

She tried her best to fall asleep but she could barely hear her thoughts over the music coming from Boa and Priyanka’s room, so she ended up on her phone, scrolling through her Instagram feed.

“You feeling better?” Rita asked as she noticed Lemon was awake.

“Not really, I had one too many drinks last night.” Lemon moved to be facing Rita who was sitting on her bed with a book in her hands.

“Oh, I know. You weren’t so subtle when you got back.” Rita answered, still not lifting her eyes off her book. She wasn’t focused on the story anymore, but she didn’t want to look her in the eyes.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry if I said something inappropriate. Or if I tried to hook up with you.”

Rita lifted her sight to meet Lemon’s in confusion. “Why would you have tried to hook up with me?”

”I do that sometimes when I’m wasted, and you’re really hot so, I figured I might have.”

Did Lemon just call her hot? If there’s one thing Rita would never think about herself is that she’s hot. Lemon is hot, Ricky Martin is hot, and she’s far from looking like either of them.

“I don’t mean it like that. Well, you are really hot. I mean I would date you. But I won’t.” Lemon tried to elaborate her thoughts. “Forget about it okay?”

“Lemon?” She didn’t know if she should laugh, thank her or keep her thought to herself. “You’re really hot too.”

Lemon blushed at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Rita put her nose back in her book. She tried to hide the fact that she was also blushing by lifting her book higher to her face. She tried to tell herself that she doesn’t have a crush on Lemon, but as much as she tried to convince herself when she looked back at the blonde sleeping in the bed right next to hers, there are some things she just couldn’t just hide anymore.

~~~~ 

Monday was their day off. Most girls wanted to go out and do some shopping, but even if she tried, Lemon couldn’t even fit a t-shirt in her bags. The next best thing was to stay at the hotel and watch a movie. Only she didn’t expect Rita to have the exact same plans.

“It’s fine, Lem. I’ll just call Kiara and see if it’s too late to join them for dinner.

“Or… We could watch something together if you want to.” Lemon was expecting Rita to deny her offer because Rita had never wanted to spend time with her before so why would she now?

“What do you want to watch?” Rita sat on the edge of Lemon’s bed. When they finally agreed on what to watch, Rita connected her phone to the TV that was right in front of Lemon’s bed and sat down next to her, keeping an uncomfortably big distance that Lemon had no choice but to break. She scooted a bit closer and encouraged Rita to do the same.

Rita’s heart was beating so fast and she hoped that Lemon wouldn’t notice how nervous she was. From this close, she could smell Lemon’s perfume, which ironically did smell like citrus. The faint smell filled her lungs like a drug and she couldn’t seem to get enough. Her palms were sweaty, her legs were bouncing up and down until Lemon noticed and placed a hand on her knee. Rita didn’t think much of it and tried to stay still as Lemon must have been annoyed by her bad habits.

Or maybe it was an excuse to get closer to the older girl without it being too obvious. If Lemon wasn’t so shy when it comes to love, she’d have gone for her hand, but that would be enough. 

By the end of the movie, Lemon’s head had fallen onto her pillow and she seemed to be asleep. Rita turned off the TV but she didn’t want to move her arm as Lemon had gotten quite a tight grip on it and she didn’t want her to wake up. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, everything about her was perfect.

Lemon turned to the side and rested her head on Rita’s shoulder. She had one arm wrapped around her middle and their bodies pressed as close as could be. Rita didn’t dare to move. Somewhere, deep inside, Rita enjoyed it way too much to want to get back to her own bed.

Lemon fought back a smile as she pretended to be sound asleep and breathed in Rita’s perfume once more before actually drifting off.

~~~~ 

They were about halfway through the tour and things couldn’t have gone better. Being on stage felt so magical, and travelling the world was all Lemon could have ever dreamed of. Only days went by and she started to feel a bit homesick as she looked all the posts from her friends and family through her feed.

Would she rather be there with them instead? Probably not. She was actually quite happy on tour with the rest of the cast, but sometimes she just wished she could be back home .

Performing in front of such big crowds was incredible, she was so lucky she got to meet her fans, but at the end of the day, her smile started to fade away as she waited for Rita to get back to their room. Their friendship was Lemon’s favourite thing about the tour. In just a few weeks, they managed to get from strangers to close friends, if it wasn’t for her, Lemon isn’t sure she’d have made it through. Rita is the one who had her back every single time she’d make a fool of herself, she’d be there to share the happiest and the saddest with Lemon. The two girls had soon become inseparable.

As Rita stepped into the room she noticed the tears falling down Lemon’s cheeks.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? Can I help you?” Rita asked as she sat down next on Lemon’s bed and offered her a Kleenex.

Lemon didn’t want to answer and Rita didn’t pressure her to do so. Instead, she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry until her eyes were bright red and her shirt covered in tears. 

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Lemon asked looking in Rita’s eyes.

“Sure. Whatever you need.”

Rita offered for Lemon to borrow one of her shirts for the night, which she accepted without any hesitation. She slipped under the covers and rested her heavy head on the pillow.

“You know, you’re the closest thing I have to a home right now.” She told Rita, not moving an inch. “You’re like my favourite person.”

Rita tilted her head to look in her eyes. They had this subtle shine, which made them this much more beautiful. Everything about Lemon was perfect in that instant and she couldn’t help but whisper. “Je t’aime.”

A smile appeared on Lemon’s lips. “Wee wee croissant”

“That’s not how French people speak, maudite conne.”

“HEY! What does that even mean?” Lemon laughed as Rita just called her a dumbass right to her face. “But I love you too.”

They laughed it off until Lemon dared to ask what she’d been wondering for quite a while.

“Why did you hate me so much up until this tour?”

“I was intimidated by you, that’s all,” Rita answered trying to brush off the question but Lemon wouldn’t drop it. “Because I think you’re really pretty and I didn’t know how to act around you.”

“I think you’re really pretty too, yet I was still friendly.” Lemon teased her. She needed Rita to say it. She needed to hear how she’s been crushing on her for forever.

“But you’re not just pretty to me, Lem.” Rita tried to give her a hint but that wouldn’t be enough for her.

“You are more than just pretty to me too.”

“You don’t get it, don’t you?” Rita rolled her eyes.

“I get it, but unlike you I’m not scared to say that I wish we were more than friends,” Lemon said in all seriousness.

For so long Rita kept saying that this doesn’t mean anything. She kept telling herself that she didn’t have feelings for Lemon until she started to believe it. After all, Lemon was much younger, and they live thousands of miles apart. The odds weren’t in their favour and there were so many reasons why they shouldn’t, and couldn’t be together.

But there was Lemon, laying down right next to her offering everything she’s always wanted from her but was too afraid to ask.

“I mean it when I say that I love you, and I can see you’re thinking about it, but you shouldn’t.” Lemon brushed her hand against Rita’s. She couldn’t make it seem like she cared, because she wasn’t one to chase after guys, but she had wanted this more than anything else before. She had never felt love like that before.

“I’m not going to think about it,” Rita said, locking eyes with the other queen. “I’ve ruined too many things before to make the same mistakes. I care too much about you.”

Lemon’s face lit up with joy. She knew what it was like to be heartbroken, she had her fair shares of toxic relationships. Only this time, she had known Rita for such a short amount of time and they weren’t even dating yet, but she had Lemon’s heart in the palm of her hand. It was her choice to crush it or cherish it.

And Rita would protect it, and care for it as long as Lemon would let her because if there’s one thing she’s learned over the years it is to follow her heart. And that’s what led her to Lemon.

And as she held Lemon in her arms, she thanked the universe for making all of this happen, and as she kissed her for the first time, she wondered what was stopping her for making a move in the first place. But it didn’t matter now, did it? Because they had found each other, and the love they shared, that’s one thing they were certain was right. No second-guessing. Not a single doubt. They were meant to be.


End file.
